


We’re running all the red lights down

by poison_quin (skinny_witch)



Series: Sheer Vertigo [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinny_witch/pseuds/poison_quin
Summary: Be gay, do crime? That’s just another girls’ night out for Harley and Ivy.Or, the one with a stolen getaway car and an emotional joyride that may or may not have started the dating rumors.Takes place sometime after S1E9 and before the events ofSheer Vertigo.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Sheer Vertigo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

Ivy eyes the red convertible waiting for her at the end of the alleyway.

She quirks an eyebrow at the person grinning behind the wheel.

Her getaway driver.

Harley nudges the sunglasses down on her nose to peer over the lenses, and winks. “Like what you see?”

It takes Ivy a hot—and embarrassing—second to realize Harley is talking about the car.

_Obviously._

She shakes her head, amusement tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Where did you get those?”

“Oh, these?" Harley takes a look at herself in the rear-view mirror, pulls a face at her reflection, then yanks the sunglasses off and throws them somewhere in the backseat. "They came with the car.” She opens the glove compartment to reveal a fat wallet, some credit cards, two expensive watches, cologne for men. “The rich asshole starter pack.” Harley waggles her eyebrows, entirely pleased with herself. “Ain’t she a beauty, tho'?”

“It’s…shiny,” Ivy offers, halfheartedly, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Ye **p** ,” Harley agrees happily. She turns the ignition key, the engine a velvety purr blending in with the sounds of the city. “You good to go?”

Ivy nods. “My job here is done so, yeah. Let’s get the fuck out of here before the GCPD shows up.”

"Aye aye, Captain." Harley pops the clutch, floors the gas pedal, and Ivy eases into her seat as the car veers into late-night traffic.

The city is spread out before them, all twinkling lights and staggering scale. The buildings whip past in a blur of neon.

“So...what didya do in there?” Harley asks her once they reach the highway bridge that crosses over the Gotham River and takes them downtown.

Ivy closes her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to wallow in satisfaction.

After five days of constructing a plan, studying the blueprints—courtesy of Catwoman—figuring out a way in through the puzzle of alarms and security and exits. Like sliding pieces on a chessboard, everything clicked perfectly into place until she earned that satisfying checkmate.

Ivy smirks at the thought.

“Let’s just say the CEO of Ardora Cosmetics will learn a **very** important lesson in the morning: Don’t mess with the Green.”

“Ha! Take **that** , assholes!” Harley throws a middle finger over her shoulder, and Ivy laughs with her, hopelessly pulled in by her infectious giggles.

She stares up at the expanse of sky above them. The stars seem so close tonight, she can almost feel them prickle over her skin; white hot and electric. That's the magic that comes with driving through the city like this, after a successful heist. There’s an adrenaline rush, a sort of glowing energy that wraps around her from within. It makes everything seem like the illusion of something new and unwritten. A clean slate of possibilities.

Ivy breathes in, relishes the feel of the rushing wind in her hair, and smiles.

"Hey, Harls?"

"Yeah?"

“Thanks...for, you know, showing up this time.”

Ivy winces the second that last part hits the air. She sees the way it lands. In the dark, as other cars roar past, and their headlights steal over her features in flashes. Ivy can see the expression on Harley's face—the line of her jaw as it tenses and relaxes—then she is in darkness once more.

“I didn’t…Fuck. I didn’t mean it to sound like that...I'm sorry.”

Harley begins to slowly shake her head. “I deserved it anyway. What I did was a giant dick move. **I** was a dick. And **I’m** sorry... I really am.”

“I know, Harls,” Ivy reassures her. ”We’ve already moved past that, you don’t have to keep apologizing for it.”

“But I do!" Harley bites down on her lip, eyes welling up a little. Her fingers tighten around the steering wheel. "See, I can’t think of a single time when you weren’t there for me. You’ve always been there when I needed you. You’ve always had my back. Always. And I… I fucked up. Big time."

She sounds so serious all of a sudden, so offended on her behalf, that Ivy can’t help the affectionate chuckle that slips past her lips.

"I'm serious, Ive! I **need** you to know that I got your back, too, alright? No more dick moves, I promise. It’s you and me. Always.”

“I know,” Ivy tells her, softly, because she knows it's true. “And it means a lot to me.”

Harley turns to smile at her, soft and sincere. Her tears catch the yellow glow of the streetlights and she wipes hastily at the corners of her eyes with the heel of her hand as she brings her attention back to the road. She reaches over to shift gears when Ivy takes a gentle hold of her wrist.

“Stop.”

“W-what?”

“It’s a red light, Harls.”

Harley gives a wet little laugh as they come to a screeching stop. “Ya suddenly forgot how running away from a crime scene works or what?”

Ivy rolls her eyes playfully. “Come here.”

Harley leans closer, and Ivy tucks a wild lock of hair behind her ear. “Your hair’s a mess.” She chuckles, wiping at the smudged make up around Harley's eyes. Her lashes are wet and spiked together, Ivy can't help but notice. There’s something about the way she looks right now, the expression on her face—so open and honest for a change. Her eyes shine bright and unguarded, and Ivy finds herself frozen in the path of that gaze. As the moment stretches between them, she suddenly feels coiled tight with anticipation... Waiting... But for what exactly? She can't tell.

Harley opens her mouth, as if to say something, when sirens begin to wail in the distance.

It’s enough to shift everything from what felt like slow-motion and back into the speed of the present.

Ivy blinks out of her daze and looks away. "That's—" She clears her throat. "That's our cue."

“Yep!” Harley nods rapidly as she leans back into her seat.

Ivy thinks—for just the span of a heartbeat—that she catches the hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

But it happens fast. So fast, she might as well just imagined it.

Harley adjusts the clutch and slams on the gas, the convertible shooting like a star through the night.

The sirens bleed into the sounds of the city and illuminate the dark sky behind them in flickers of blue and red.

Harley pulls around the cars in her way, dodging oncoming traffic. The car hits sixty, eighty, over one hundred, until they are long gone.

"Hasta la vista, suckers!" Harley grins proudly, the rushing wind causing her pig-tails to fly crazily around her head.

Ivy begins to laugh, the kind of laugh that’s helpless and impossible to stop, that starts in your belly and works its way right up to your eyes.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Just. Your face."  
  
"Gee, Ive. You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"C'mon," Ivy drawls, still laughing, "I didn't say it was a **bad** looking face."

Harley sticks out her tongue in reply. She turns on the radio and fiddles with the dial, flipping through stations. The music blares out from the booming sound system and she begins to sing along to every pop song that comes on. In-between fits of giggles and laughter, she can barely keep up with the lyrics. But she looks happy. Like this, alight with the glow of the city, and that wild breeze in her hair. She looks untethered, and free.

Ivy can't help but smile.

“HOLY SHIT! I LOVE [THIS SONG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5_5s5jCYUg)!”

Harley turns up the volume and starts singing along, at the top of her lungs:

“ _All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend~ me and my girlfriend~"_

_"Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend!_ —Sing with me!— _I wanna feel the sun, the waves! The wind in my face! The speed! The chase! Na Na Na_ —C’mon, Ive, sing with me!” Harley pleads restlessly, barely able to catch her breath. She pokes Ivy in the arm. Once. Twice.

“I don’t even know this song!”

“It’s our jam!”

Ivy snorts a laugh. “Really, Harls? Since when?”

"Ugh, just fucking sing this one with me, **please** ~ _All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend~_ ” ~~~~

Harley keeps on singing, without a care in the world.

Ivy gives in, stumbling over the lyrics.

Their laughter melds together, and Ivy lets the sound slip down between her ribs and wrap around her heart.

_“Down to ride till the happy end, is me and my girlfriend~ me and my girlfriend~”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, on Twitter...


End file.
